Cowboy
by irvie K
Summary: after the defeat of Ultimacia,Irvine has enrolled in Balamb Garden to become a SeeD.But is it what he really wants? & what exactly is the deal between him & Selphie? Will they finally get there act together & get together? that some more looming evil.woo


Cowboy

_I don't own FFVIII in any way, shape or form… unfortunately :P_

_Ok, so this is my first story in awhile and the first ever FFVIII story I've written. Now its been a couple of years since I've played the game, so if they are any continuity issues or major spelling errors please bear with me and let me know so I can fix it ;)_

_So this story is gonna focus on my favourite character Irvine as he struggles to define what he wants in life. Does he want to be a SeeD, or stay the lone cowboy, and is it just sex he wants or is he ready for a meaningful relationship? And just what is the deal between him and Selphie? Could it be love?_

_As for Selphie, she's bubbly, outgoing, happy-go-lucky and optimistic. But she's also very girly… is she ready for a relationship? Especially if its with Galbadias most notorious ladys man…_

_Meanwhile an undercurrent of threat hangs in the air… they've already defeated Ultimacia… but is there a new danger that could challenge them all?_

_Yeap… so that the story premise… enjoy_

Chapter One: A SeeD enrolled

Irvine sat apprehensibly in headmaster Cid's office. Now that Ultimecia had been defeated he now had to consider his future.

"Well Irvine, tell me," began Cid. "Why do you want to become a SeeD?"

Irvine thought for a moment, "um… because I believe I'd… be able to help people as a SeeD…" The truth was he didn't know why… he wasn't even sure wether it was the right path for him. But he did know that now he'd finally been reunited with his childhood friends he wasn't prepared to leave them now. Not again.

Headmaster Cid considered his answer for a second, "well that seems a good enough reason for me! After all, you've certainly proven yourself worthy! Of course you are welcome here, all of us are greatly indebted to you and your friends for saving us from the sorceress threat," he stood and extended his hand, which Irvine reluctantly accepted. "Welcome to Balamb Garden."

"Thankyou sir."

Cid sat once again and consulted his computer. "Now you shall need a room… I know I'll put you near your friends Squall and Zell! That should make your transition a little easier. Now do you need us to send out for any of your belongings?"

"Yeah, I think a few of my effects may still be in Galbadia Garden…"

"No problem, they should arrive within the next few days. Now your SeeD training won't commence until Garden is properly restored to our Balamb location, can't have flying all over the world distracting our cadets! That won't be for a few weeks at least, so until then feel free to take a well deserved break. Right now the room I've assigned you is right across from Squall and Zell."

"Thankyou sir, I really do appreciate this," responded Irvine, standing up.

"No need to thank me, I look forward to seeing you graduate," said Cid leading him out to the door. "And Mr Kinneas…"

"Yes sir?"

"Try not to break too many hearts," said Cid with a smirk.

Irvine smirked back, "I'll try not too sir…"

Squall, Selphie and Zell all sat around a table in the crowded cafeteria. Since Garden was still airborn, there were fewer places for the cadets to hang out. They all looked forward to when they were able to stroll the Balamb courtyards again.

"So, where is everyone?" asked Zell before stuffing his face with another hotdog.

"Rinoa and Quistis took the Ragnarok and went off shopping," scoffed Squall.

"And Ivry went to see Cid about coming here next year!" said Selphie happily.

Zell swallowed loudly, "hey that's great, now we'll all be together next year! Hey Selph, why didn't you go shopping? You love flying the Ragnarok!"

Selphie giggled, "I know! But I'm all outta money! Plus I wanted to be here when Irvy says he's coming here."

Zell nodded and took another big bite, eating noisily. Squall rolled his eyes.

"Hey Squall, why didn't you go shopping with Rinoa?" asked Selphie playfully.

He gave her a glare, "do you really need to ask? You know she'd drag me around and put me in anything horrible and pink that she can find."

"Wow, you actually let her do that to you?! Man you're so whipped!" laughed Zell.

Squall glared at him before smacking him across the head.

Selphie chuckled, then scanned the hall for any signs of that tall cowboy. Suddenly she saw him. She leap to her feet and ran towards him, absentmindedly bumping into Seifer's table as she ran.

"IRVY!" squealed Selphie excitably, leaping into his arms.

Irvine caught her and smiled, "well hi there lil lady!"

She jumped off him and posed girlishly in front of him, "so how'd it go? Are you a SeeD yet?"

Irvine put an arm around her and walked her into the cafeteria, "soon Sefie, soon. I'll be coming here next year if that's what you mean."

"Yay! Now we're all going to be together!" she smiled triumphantly.

They passed Seifer and his posse, who glared at them.

"Hmm, it's just a shame that they're gonna be here too," a cheeky smirk spread across Irvine's face. "But that's ok, I'm way prettier than Seifer anyways"

Selphie giggled. Irvine loved to hear her giggle. Selphie pulled away from Irvine and leapt back into her chair. Irvine pulled up a chair from the next table and sat next to her.

"So you're coming here next year! That's awesome!" exclaimed Zell with wild hand movements.

"Yep, looks like," smiled Irvine. "In fact I've been assigned one of the rooms next to you guys."

"Hey cool! We can have a slumber party!"

Both Squall and Irvine stared at Zell.

"That sounded a little gay didn't it?"

Irvine smiled cheekily and turned to Selphie, "well you know Selphie, you're always welcome to visit my bedroom…"

"Hmmm, as tempting as that sounds…" she giggled again. "Oh before I forget! I'm heading the organization committee now and I've got a whole heap of cool stuff planned! I'm thinking of holding a big dance before we have to get back to training and stuff."

"Hey that sounds great!" agreed Irvine.

"Coolies! Now I could really use some help from all you guys…"

Zell and Squall avoided eye contact, they knew that helping out on this one could be vastly annoying…

Irvine however was delighted, he loved spending time with Selphie and helping her out in anyway always made him happy. "Sure, I'll be glad to help you out Sefie."

"Great! I won't start working on it till late next week, cause I'm going away tomorrow."

Irvine was taken aback, "wait, going away? Where're you goin'?"

Selphie looked a little sheepish, "I'm going back to Trabia Garden, they really need help rebuilding and I wanna try and raise their spirits a little."

"Well… do you need any help?" asked Irvine, trying to sound as natural as possible.

"No it's ok, Zell's coming with me. You should stay and get settled into Balamb!" she said innocently.

Irvine felt crushed, he had always been Selphie's 'go to' guy. But he sure as hell didn't want Selphie to know his current feelings so he replied jokingly, "Ok… well that's a shame, who else am I gonna perv at when you're away?"

Selphie chuckled, "Don't worry, there are lots of pretty girls to look at when I'm gone. And I'll be back really soon! … Hmm actually we should go pack! Come on Zell!" she grabbed him by the shirt and dragged him off to the dormitories.

"But… the hotdogs!!"

Irvine followed them with his eyes, then noticed Squall was staring at him. "What?"

A small smile flickered across Squall's face, "nothing…"

That night, after many hours together the gang all went to bed… all except Irvine that is… for some reason he just couldn't sleep…

He tossed and turned in bed for some time before finally giving up and decided to go let out some energy in the training room. He needed to clear his mind. He pulled on his shirt and pants over his boxers and grabbed his gun and hat.

Irvine spent a few hours in the training rooms before finally feeling tired enough to take a break. He had worked up quite a sweat and as he made his way down the corridors he removed his shirt in an attempt to cool down. He made his way to one of the balconies and glazed out at the huge expanse of ocean that lay before him. The Garden was still at this hour, and the moon illuminated the water.

Irvine smiled as he saw a pod of whales swimming off in the distance. He stood so memorised by their strange beauty that he did not hear Selphie approaching from behind.

"Hey, what are you doing up so late?"

Irvine spun around in surprise. There stood Selphie in a short nighty, looking positively stunning in the moonlight.

"I… er… couldn't sleep," he said lamely. "Too much energy."

She smiled and came beside him to look out over the view, "beautiful."

Irvine was still watching her, "very." He looked up towards the stars. There were so many, away from the harsh city lights. "Sefie…"

"Yes?"

"…I'll miss you when you're gone…"

"Oh Irvy! I'll miss you too! But don't worry I'll be back soon!" She said sweetly, giving him a hug. "And when I come back we'll hang out ok?"

"Yeah," said Irvine, still absentmindedly gazing at the stars.

Selphie stared at him intently, he certainly wasn't acting like his usual flirtatious self…

"Hey look Sefie! A shooting star…" he said suddenly. "Lets make a wish."

She looked up in time to see the stars trail drag across the sky. "Ok! I wish for…"

"No Selph!" he said quickly, turning to face her. "Don't tell me! Or it wont come true. It has to be secret!"

She smiled, Irvine was acting a bit more like himself now. "Ok Irvy, if it comes true I'll tell you what it was." She shivered as a cool breeze blew across them. "I'm gonna head inside and go back to bed! Aren't you cold? You are half nakey!"

Irvine smiled cheekily, "nah, I'm too hot to be feel cold. Want me to warm you up?"

A giggle escaped from her lips, "goodnight Irvine! Try and see me tomorrow before we set off k?"

Irvine agreed and Selphie turned to exit.

"Sefie, wait!"

She turned to be swept in a warm embrace, and allowed herself to melt into him. After a few moments, Selphie slowly pulled herself away.

"Goodnight Selphie…"

"Goodnight Irvine…"

And with that they parted.

Irvine gazed up once again at the stars, "I wish… I wish I knew what I wanted…"

_Ok so that's it, end of Chapter one! Woo! Please R&R if u can be bothered. Oh and if anyone can help me think up a better name would be much appreciated. Well, anyhoo, I'll try and update soon so catcha later… IRVINE ROCKS!!! hehehe_


End file.
